Electrical power distribution systems, for example industrial switchboards, generally contain a bank of supply conductors to which switchgear is connected. The supply conductors allow the flow of large currents through the switchboard, and are generally single insulated, partially bare or not fully insulated. Human interaction with live supply conductors during maintenance, servicing, modification, etc, therefore poses a severe electrocution hazard and a major risk to power supply continuity.
A need therefore exists for a solution that enables electrical power distribution systems to be safely worked on without compromising power supply continuity.